


Bolts, hail and wildfire

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Heat is just a measure of speed [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom!Len, Dom!Mick, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Sub!Barry, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Usually Barry let Snart and Rory take the initiative but he has something special in mind for them and this time, they're gonna have to follow his lead... until they won't.





	Bolts, hail and wildfire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976540) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> I read and loved [Ice Hot Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/series/285006) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). Someone in the comments mentionned vibrations and how Barry was a perfect fuck toy (I mean really, those comics authors have a dirty mind!) and I came up with Good vibes. But then I thought, what could have Barry possibly done to earn himself such a spectacular punition?  
> Well, you're about to find out...

“Cisco are you sure about this?”

“As much as I can. The weather patterns have been a bit erratic lately but I’d say it’s a 96% certainty. If you do as we planned, you increased the odds up to 99%.”

“Alright. Wish me luck.”

Cisco grinned and gave him the thumbs-up. Barry winked at him then sped out.

* * *

As soon as he reached his place, he sent two identical texts.

_Flash — Be at Oak Farm on Builders Road at 8 sharp tonight. Bring your gear._

_Cold — What have you got in mind Scarlet?_

_Heatwave — Y?_

_Flash — Just be there. Please?_

Neither had responded to his plea but he knew they were just teasing.They would come. They had better  because his little surprise had been hell to plan and he wasn’t sure there ever would be another opportunity like this one. Weather around Central City wasn’t exactly perfect for what he had in mind and Cisco had been monitoring it for months now before the right conditions were finally met today. He grabbed a change of cloth and three toothbrushes and put it all in a backpack. He added some random food as an afterthought and flashed to the rendezvous. He had just over two hours left to prep.

It was nearing eight when he heard the roar of an engine coming down the road. He checked his clothing quickly — not time for the red suit yet — before walking out the front porch of the tiny deserted farm to great the two men.

Cold never seemed to tire of ogling him shamelessly and he didn’t disappoint. His smoldering stare combined to Mick’s leer made Barry feel hot and quiver with anticipation.

“Well Scarlet, we are here. Care to tell us where here is exactly?”

“Nowhere in particular”

“And you called us here because?”

“I have a surprise for you. For you both. But first we should eat a bit, show time is not scheduled until approximately another hour.”

“This better be good,” growled Mick.

Barry sent him a wink and led the way into the house wiggling his butt. Snart smirked and followed. Inside was a little round table set for three, complete with a white tablecloth and lit candles. Mick gave an appreciative grunt when he saw them. Then Len spotted the ice filled champagne bucket and purred. So far so good, thought Barry. He had given up on trying to cook anything with what food he’d brought an hour ago and had sped back downtown to grab take away at his favorite restaurant. He had barely made it back in time, overtaking Cold and Heatwave’s car on his way back.

They settled around the table and started their meal. Soon Mick was pestering Barry to make him tell what the surprise was and Snart was threatening to do unspeakable things to him if he didn’t spill it right away but Barry refused to say anything.

A low rumble in the distance hinted to him that it was time to start building up some more anticipation. He cleared the table and brought the dessert he’d chosen especially for the occasion : a simple apple pie, heated, with vanilla ice cream. His two lovers relented their questions while they each enjoyed the part they liked the most. Barry chuckled when he saw them exchange plates. Himself was very much enjoying both ice cream and hot pie.

Soon, only the ice bucket and the candles remained on the table and he saw at the hungry faces on both Len and Mick that if he didn’t start his little play soon, they were going to take things into their own hands and though he enjoyed that immensely, tonight he was not yet ready to give in. He poured them all some champagne.

“Now, it is time for us to suit up. All of us.”

“All of us Scarlet? Are you going to tell us why we should put more clothing on?”

Barry licked his lips and shook his head.

“Well then, you first. Put it on, show us how you do it.”

Barry smiled. Everything was going according to plan. He started opening his shirt, one button at a time, pacing himself with the approaching thunder. He locked eyes with Mick, knowing how much he enjoyed a good show and started undulating slowly as he turned his back to him. He slid his shirt down a shoulder and shot a dirty look back at Mick who was undoing his fly. Barry flashed to him and stopped him with a hand then whispered in his ear before going back to his striptease as if he had never stopped.

“No Mick, the point is you putting your fire suit _on_ , not taking your pants _off_ …”

Mick growled a dire warning but complied. Barry discarded his shirt and used his speed to open his pants then resumed his languid rhythm to take them off, jutting his hips back and up as he pulled the legs. Snart’s cold fingers stroke his cheeks but apart from that, he was staying uncharacteristically passive.

When Barry was finally naked, he turned on himself, letting the two men take in the view. He reached for his bag and pulled out the red suit, making a show of stretching it out. He watched them both and made a show of ogling the bulges they both sported. He grinned and donned it in a blink. Len chuckled but Mick’s groan was clearly displeased.

“Come on Mick, our speedster clearly has something on his mind and I’d very much like to know what it is. Let’s indulge him for now.”

“It better be good,” warned Mick.

“I promise you will both love it.”

Cold took his navy blue parka and put it on. He took his goggles and quirked his brow at Barry who shrugged. The goggles stayed on Cold’s neck. He asked the same silent question as he grabbed the cold gun and this time Barry shook his head decidedly. No weapons. Heatwave followed his partner’s lead and put on his fireman’s jacket, got his own goggles and left his gun on the table.

“Now what?” asked Heatwave in a disgruntled tone.

“Come with me.”

Flash led them outside and motioned them to stay on the front porch. He walked over to an old tree that he knew the owner of the place wanted to uproot. He turned, making sure Captain Cold and Heatwave were still watching him then he started to run.

Static gathered on his suit immediately, the focus of the gathering storm shifting instantly to him. Loud thunder erupted just nearby and lightning blinded them for a second. Then earth and heaven erupted and the Flash started dancing among the striking bolts, knowing instinctively where they were going to connect to the ground and avoiding it. Cold and Heatwave both put their goggles on and started watching, fascinated. He was like a toreador dancing around a bull, always on the verge of being speared and always somewhere he wasn’t expected. They were enthralled by the pure beauty of it.

Barry wasn’t just putting on a show though. He was trying to goad the lightning to strike precisely where he wanted. When he finally succeeded, he whooped a loud cry of pure joy and beside him the old oak exploded in flames. A savage howl of delight erupted from Mick. He would have ran to it but lightning was still striking wildly as the Flash seemed to be running even faster around the place.

Remembering Cisco’s advice, Flash gathered as much speed as he dared then ran up the house. He reached the roof and jumped. He arced a good hundred feet in the air and felt moist air suddenly getting cold around him. He took the can Cisco had given him and sprayed its content quickly before falling back to the ground. Half a second later, ice started pouring from the sky, tiny beads of hail covering the ground with a white blanket in no time.

Slowing down, he joined his lovers on the porch, panting slightly. Neither noticed the quick detour he made to the bathroom to make some more specific and intimate preparations for the next part of the evening. He made sure there was no more lightning then took them both by the hand and led them out. Cold stopped soon, tilting his face up and letting ice fall on his face with a boyish grin while Heatwave circled the tree with love in his eyes. He found Barry’s eyes from across the blazing fire and Barry saw that he had more than fulfilled his expectations. He felt cold trickle down his chest and yelped. Unnoticed, Len had gathered a handful of ice and managed to slip it beneath Barry’s tight suit.

Barry opened his suit zipper to get rid of the cold stuff but now he was half naked in the chilly air. He came closer to the fire and found himself sandwiched between Heatwave and Captain Cold. He looked into Cold’s darkened eyes. For a fleeting moment, he was Flash facing his sworn enemy and he felt a pang of fright at the dangerous look on the lean man’s face. And then he was Barry again and the face of his lusty lover made him moan with want.

“My body is yours to be used as you see fit.”

Then he turned to see how Mick reacted to that and added in a strangled voice.

“Please, use your doll for your own pleasure.”

Two sets of hands tugged at his suit — he’d taken one that had a bit of wear and tear already — and took possession of his flesh, mouths sucking and biting sharply. It was the first time he saw Len lose the tight control he usually maintained in a such a way and the first time Mick didn’t have the patience to watch before touching. It seemed his little surprised had had the desired effect. As hands got him out of the suit entirely and other hands groped his ass, he heard Mick gasp and moaned with delight. Cold made him spun to better look at what had so surprised his partner and Barry enjoyed his startled reaction. He had inserted between his cheeks the biggest plug he’d been able to find, working his tight hole days in advance to make sure he could make it fit when the time came.

“Barry…”

Len seemed at a loss what to say and Barry’s heart leapt knowing he had such an effect on the witty man. Mick on the other hand seemed to know exactly what to do. He motioned for Len to lie down right there on the melting hail then manhandled Barry until he was straddling him. Barry felt Mick settle on his knees behind him. Both men stayed fully clothed, with only their hard cocks out. Gentle taps on the plug made Barry pant and then Mick tugged it slightly. Barry felt it being sucked back into him and he started moaning.

Len was trailing his icy fingers all over his body, heat and cold waring for dominance on his skin more fiercely than they ever had. Barry was out of his mind with the heavenly feel of it and the perfect balance of the opposite forces that his presence catalyzed into completion.

The plug was pulled out entirely and Barry sobbed at the sudden loss. Cold thin fingers invaded him and were joined by thicker hot ones. His ass had been well lubricated and the two sets of fingers fucking him slided in and out easily. Barry was begging incoherent prayers and barely noticed that both Len and Mick where whispering calm assurances that they would make good use of their doll very soon.

The fingers retreated shortly and returned with a load of lube then disappeared again. Len grabbed Barry’s shoulders, pulling him down into a searing kiss and Mick took advantage of the new  angle to slide smoothly into his ass. Barry sighed with content. Mick gave a few thrusts then grabbed Barry’s throat and pulled him back, sucking hickeys into his neck.

Barry shivered expectantly and felt Len align his cock against Mick’s and push. He pushed down tentatively. He wanted Len to push harder, to be into him already, craved desperately the feel of the two hard cocks stretching him wider than ever before. Mick still had his throat in his strong hand and he felt him hold bruisingly at his hip to stop him. Len felt his eagerness but had enough sense left not to give in and keep a slow pace. None of them wanted their precious doll to be hurt as he offered himself to them like this.

Then finally Len was tightly constricted in Barry’s hot hole, sharing the space with Mick’s pulsing cock. They started moving slowly, getting purposefully a little out of sync, feeling their cocks rub against each other as much as it speared Barry. Barry had been dreaming about this for a long, long time but his dreams had not prepared him to the fullness of it, the enormous weight of emotion, of love, that blanked his mind.

He had planned to start vibrating somewhere after this point but he got overwhelmed and lost what little control he still held. He started quivering. A split second later, it turned into full scale unchecked vibrations that drove the three of them crazy. Mick and Len stopped moving and felt their balls squeezing. Barry’s ass clenched and unclenched at his mad rhythm and they came together, Barry gone so far that he only realized he’d come after he fell on Len’s chest and noticed how wet and sticky it was.  
Mick’s  weight on them had Len growl but neither moved to relieve the pressure. Barry was glad for the body heat as he was starting to feel his calves seize from the run and the cold. It was threatening to turn to a full cramp so he reluctantly signaled for his lovers to get up.

They made their way back to the farm house, to the bedroom Barry had prepared, its enormous bed and the flickering light of candles. As they doused them to sleep, the room was only lit by the tree still burning outside, creaking merrily like a giant bonfire of love.


End file.
